


Light in the Dark

by ohspaghettioh



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohspaghettioh/pseuds/ohspaghettioh
Summary: Kara Danvers is one of a kind. Brave, caring, selfless, intelligent, kind, optimistic, and even a bit naïve, Kara is always trying to do her best to become the person her parents wanted her to be, and the person that she knew other people needs to see. She is forgiving and willing to give people several chances hoping to help them find redemption. She tends to see the good in everyone and tries to bring that good out of others.Lena Luthor is an utterly remorseless, unpredictable, ruthless, manipulative and psychopathic person who deeply enjoys needless acts of violence and chaos. Though unlike most criminals, Lena does not care about profiting from her crimes. She has a whole lot reason for everything she does other than money itself.When Lena was finally captured and locked in the DEO by Kara and her team—since the NCPD did not work for her, even the asylum, as she always managed to get herself out—everything seems to have change between the two. Soon it's only with Kara that Lena can be soft. And it's only with Lena that Kara can feel alive. But what would happen if love finally comes into the picture? When both of them are not yet ready to face all the consequences?





	1. Missing Criminal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is my first attempt at Supercorp. So to anyone giving this a try, I hope you won't be too disappointed.

 

"That's all for our content meeting for today. You can now proceed with your assigned duties. Have a good day." James adjourned, standing up from where he sat at the edge of his table.

When he saw Kara was about to leave his office, he quickly called her name, stopping the blonde from her trance. "Kara, can I talk to you for a second?"

Turning around, Kara stared cluelessly at the tall guy for a few seconds, wondering what might it be that he wants to talk about, before bouncing her head up and down and answered, "Yeah, sure."

James blinked a few times, letting out a sigh that he was dying to let out about an hour ago. "Winn told me what happened the other day...."

Kara felt a groan growing at the middle of her throat. Hearing only the beginning of James' statement, she started to feel a little......irritated, and annoyed, and tired. Tired of guaranteeing her friends, especially her protective sister, that she's always going to be safe, and _okay_ , because if they weren't aware, she's Supergirl. She's _freaking_ Supergirl—an indestructible, invincible, and 100% bulletproof human being on the planet. Or, alien, perhaps.

She cleared her throat, cutting James from a possible peptalk by saying, "I'm fine, James." Then adding, before James could say anything, "I'm supergirl, remember?"

"I know. I just—I'm worried about you. We all are." He said, rubbing his palm on his head. "Just be careful next time. Even if you're Supergirl, you still need to be careful."

Kara gave her a half smile. "I will."

She gave him a pat on his shoulder to assure him that she will be fine, though she needed to lift herself up on her tiptoes to do that, since he's a few feet taller than her.

It might sound a little dramatic but she's actually thankful that she had friends like them. Friends that will always be there for her no matter what. Friends that will support her from everything she does, but at the same time, stopped her from doing something stupid that she'll regret in the end. She doesn't know how she did it nor what she did to deserve having friends like them by her side. But she knew that she doesn't want to lose all of them anymore. Because if she did, she doesn't know if she can handle it.

James stare at her for a while before clearing his throat. "So, how's working with Snapper so far?"

Kara let out an exasperated breath upon hearing that name and letting it wander freely in her ears, sucking all of her bliss and happy thoughts in her mind. It feels like everytime he sees, hear, smell, or even feel her presence, his face automatically turn into an expression neither Kara couldn't explain what and why. An expression which he only reserves for one _Kara Danvers_. And she's completely aware of that. She's completely aware that her boss doesn't like her very much. Even though she _really_ doesn't know the reason why. She tried to recall every moment that they share, from the beginning, where Cat introduced him to her as her new boss, and to all the times where he keeps on rejecting her stories but still, accepting them at the end of the day, after she proved herself and her stories right. But none of it could ever explain why her boss is so mean to her. Like, what did she ever do to make him so mad and furious? Is it because she never really studied journalism and yet she became a reporter? Or is it because of her _sometimes_ not fully baked stories? Or maybe, he just hates her so much. No reason at all. Just hate. Either of the three, she _really_ don't know.

"Great. So, great." She drawled in full sarcasm.

James couldn't help but to let out a short laugh at his friend's childish behavior.

"He hates me. He hates me so much, James." She quickly added, contradicting her first answer.

"I think he really likes you." James shrugged his shoulders. "I mean your stories. He really likes your stories, Kara. I can see that."

Kara groaned before composing herself. "You think so?"

Now, it's James' turn to give her a friendly pat on the shoulder. "You know, whenever I walked passed his office to observe, I always saw a _real_ smile, hidden on his smug little face, everytime he reads your story." He said that made Kara snorted out a short laugh.

"You're joking."

"I'm not."

Kara just shook her head, grinning like a fool as she pictured Snapper in her mind, smiling and everything. And it made her think that Snapper is better off being all grumpy and snappish rather than being all sweet and charming, which is so.....unimaginable.

"Well..." Kara blew out a heavy breath, smoothing her fitted maroon pants. "I think I need to go. I still need to _impress_ that....mean, e-evil, lame, uhh, boss of mine." She stuttered, rushing different insults in her mind. "Ugh! For the love of Rao, why can't I even think of a better insult for that guy?" She growled before stomping her feet outside his office.

She's really trying her best, thinking of the best and most offensive insult to offend _that_ guy. But she always seemed to fail everytime she expresses her outrage on him. It's either she's blanking out, or her tongue, most likely the one to chicken out at the last minute of her possible ranting. She's actually a genius, at least she thinks she is, and yet she can't come up with a decent insult. What's the best that she got? _“Jerk guy”_ _?_ Seriously? Who would come up with that kind of insult? Literally, _no one_. That was like, the lowest of the lowest-grade of insult someone would ever think off.

Kara flinched for a moment when she felt her phone rang on her back pocket, flushing nonsense thoughts on her mind. She reached for it and immediately pressed the answer button as soon as she saw her sister's name flashing on the screen.

"Alex?"

"I need you here at the DEO right now. There's been an incident at the asylum and someone escaped."

"Kara!" A voice called her and she turned around only to see James running towards her. "Did you see the news?"

She look up to the tv monitors and her face immediately turn into a frown when saw the picture of a certain criminal being flashed into the screen with the word _“wanted”_ written on her face.

"Lena." she mumbled silently before going back to her sister. "Okay, I'll be right there."

She hung up the call and turn to give the guy a look. "James?"

"I'll handle Snapper."

No one even noticed the blur she made as she grabbed her purse from her desk, zipped out the window after ripping off her pale pink blouse revealing the 'S' symbol on her chest, and in less than a second, she was now in the air, speeding towards the DEO.

"Where is she?" she asked as soon as she step foot on the place, making her way over to her sister, who is standing in front of the monitors that are plastered on the walls.

"Winn's been tracking her eversince she broke out of the asylum but there is no sign of her on National City."

"How's that even possible? It's only been, like, a couple of minutes since she got out."

Alex was about to answer when an IT guy, not taller than six foot, walked into them, joining the two.

"She's blocking all our signal and I can't find any leads or traces of her." Winn said, busying his hand on the tablet he's holding. "I mean, I'm not surprised, considering she's one genius psychopath."

"Is there anything you could do to, I don't know, bypass it or something?" Kara asked, a bit unsure of the words coming out from her mouth.

"That's exactly what I'm doing right now, actually." Winn answered in a sheepish grin.

Kara gave him a grateful look before leaning over to the monitors to stare at the picture of Lena Luthor flashing through the screen.

"We should have killed her when we had the chance."

That caught Kara's attention. She may have fought several criminals or aliens, for that matter, but she never thought of killing anyone in her life, eventhough it was the only option she have. "You know that's not how we work."

Alex scoffed sarcastically. "What's the point of keeping her alive and locking her up into an asylum when she can escape anytime she wants to?"

"We are not _murderers_ , Alex."

"Are we?" Alex questioned that keep her sister off guard. She look at her straight in the eyes and Kara almost lose the courage to stare back. "Sometimes in our life, we have to take risks and do the things that could make our world a better place even if it contradicts everything we believed in."

"By killing?"

"Ruthless, psychotic criminals? Yes."

"Should I go or....?" Winn interrupted, half raising her hand to catch either one of their attention, but neither of them gave her one.

"That's not the point, Alex."

"What's the point then?"

Kara felt her hands travelling onto her hips, resting them on there as she felt the tension in her body rising up. She took a very deep breath to compose herself and a multiple head turning before she open her mouth, only to close it afterwards when she didn't managed to come up with a response.

"Kara, this is war. And to win a war, sometimes the enemy has to die."

"No one deserves to die without having a second chance at redemption."

"People like Lena doesn't deserve a second chance."

"Everyone deserves a second chance, Alex." She instantly corrected with full of conviction in her voice. "Especially people like Lena."

Alex can see the determination and confident at her sister's eyes upon saying that, particularly the last word. It seems like she's holding on to something that she's willing to overlook other people's flaws, moreover, some psycho criminal who definitely lose her mind. They barely knew her, hell, all they knew is that she's insane, and yet Kara's willing to give her a second chance. It's like, she saw something in her. She felt something inside of that person that made her believe in her. And that's one good thing about Kara and Supergirl—they never give up on people. No matter how bad, or how worst the person, or even an alien is, she never failed to see the good in them, even if there's only a little percent chance of it, she always make sure that she never give up on them. 1% chance of good is still good anyways—that's what she believes.

"Look. I admire your optimism, Kara. I admire how you are so forgiving a-and how you always see the good in everyone. The way you try to bring that good out of them. I admire that, Kara. I really do. But...." Alex let out a heavy sigh. She _really_ doesn't know what to say. A huge part of her doesn't want to continue this nonsense argument anymore. Because the last thing she wanted right now is a fight with her sister.

"But what?"

Alex stared at her for a while before she started to walk away from her. "This is different."

Kara's eyebrows met. "Why is this _any_ different?"

"Uhh....I should probably go." Winn mumbled silently, slowly stepping aside from the two Danvers, when he felt his presence is not needed in there anymore.

He was about to go back at his own station when a beeping from his tablet stop him from moving. "Wait." he almost yelled, getting the attention of the two.

"What is it, Winn?" Kara eagerly asked when the short guy didn't continue filling in what he was about to say as he's still busy running his fingers on his tablet.

"Do you remember Veronica Sinclair's awesome underground alien fight club that you and Maggie went to shut down?"

The sound of her _sorta_ girlfriend—cause she doesn't know what they really are, considering Maggie didn't actually put any label on them or something—makes Alex feel a little flustered and, oh, _of course_ , blush like a _freaking_ high school teenage girl who just got notice by her crush. She nervously fidget the hem of her jacket and Kara seemed to notice the sudden change on her behavior.

"Turns out, a woman named Darcy Grey has been conducting one of her own for the past few months in the narrows and it's not just aliens who's involved in here. Humans too."

"Another stupid fight club?" Alex questioned a bit annoyed. "How could we not know this?"

Winn pushed his shoulders up, blowing a few air through his mouth and giving the older Danvers an innocent look as if he's not the one to blame on her accusations. "Well, I actually kind of already knew about this, I just didn't tell you because I thought it's not that important since it's way beyond our radar, like way, way, super......far away......from......our......radar,"

Alex cocked a brow. "What?"

"You know what, that's..." he forced a laugh. "...not important." then he cleared his throat, "What's important is, guess who's present there right now." he paused for a dramatic suspense before revealing, "Lena Luthor."

And despite wanting to strangle the neck of this five foot dwarf standing in front of her, and probably snap him to half with so much pleasure, she chose not to get carried away with her (violent) emotions and just focus on the current problem they're facing right now. First things first. They need to get Lena Luthor back into her cage. And this time, they won't let her escape anymore.

Kara stepped in and look at him. "Where is that fight club?"


	2. Finally Behind Bars

A loud gunshot made the people in the narrows rattled like insects being sprayed out with toxic pesticides in their nests. Some of them ducked, some lie on the ground while the others were brave enough to run and escaped. The alien inside the ring, surrounded by what seems like a forcefield around the metal cage, halt to a stop on punching the helpless human he's holding in his huge hands when he turn around to find out the cause of the disruption, only to see a raven-haired woman holding up a gun in the air in her hand while standing at the middle of the scared audience. Annoyed, and probably, triggered from being interrupted, he threw his opponent away. He started to run towards her but stopped when the forcefield held him back, throwing him away like what he did to the poor guy earlier. 

It didn't last long when another series of gunshots were made and heard.   
The people are now panicking, running as they cry for help, though it's not actually necessary to do so since they are hidden underground and nobody would hear them anyway, even if how loud their voices are. As they were trying to get out, a stampede ensued and several people were trampled. No one cared for the other. Even the person they've come with was now nothing but a stranger to them. They all cared about one thing, and one thing only—to get out and escaped from that place. Some of the ladies were left behind, as all the men are trying to get past them, pushing them away with their strength and not bothering to ensure the safety of either one of them, thinking only about themselves like a selfish, ignorant people they are. It is true that chivalry is dead. Especially for a rich people like them.

"You're leaving now?" They are aiming for the door, ready to escape, when this woman, that seems to mock them, block their way, stopping them from going anywhere. "The party hasn't even started yet." she smiled, and it's not that kind of smile that you often see nor you ever wanted to see in your whole life. It's not that kind of smile that makes you wanna hug her so tight and smile back like it's the most beautiful thing in the world—no. It's the kind of smile that makes you wanna kill yourself because just the sight of that smile is death itself. It makes you feel insane. Confused, for that matter. She has the sweetest smile yet behind those are bitter emptiness no one can ever see nor feel. While those green eyes—those green, empty eyes she possess, hides the deepest and darkest secrets that even the ocean couldn't beat. It was so dark. So dark that no one, even herself, would ever survive the darkness it contains.

"Please don't hurt us." A man pleaded, practically begging on his knees when he stand toe to toe with her.

She was feared. She was respected. And not just because she's holding out a gun. But because her name is _Lena Kieran Luthor_. She _IS_ Lena Luthor. _The_ genius, psychopath, and yeah, notorious criminal who gained everyone's respect eversince she set the White House on fire, turned it into dust and giving it as a gift to the President's wife, delivering it on her birthday, together with the ash of the beloved President, sealed in a jar container with the words, _"Your husband's a fucking asshole, Mrs. President."_ written on it. Violent. But creative. And since that day, she was branded mad and insane—because what kind of person would do that if it weren't only people who lost their freaking minds—and was thrown at the National City Asylum. But even the best prison is not enough to hold her back. She managed to escaped several times. She was then transferred to NCPD's maximum facility but then after only a day or two, she's free and already breathing a fresh air, while walking like a normal person at the streets. 

It didn't work. Even if they transfer her anywhere, she's still gonna escape whether they like it or not, so in the end, they put her back at the asylum. But this time, with a more secure facility and maximum security. Turns out, _that_ didn't work out too. Multiple attempts of caging her and imprisoning her, but none of those were a success. Including this one.

"Now you know how it feels like to kneel." she scorn in disdain. She raised her foot and contemptuously thrust it out in front of the kneeling man. She lifted his dripping face up with her boots and glared at him before kicking him on his shoulder blades hard enough to take him down crying in pain.

"Where the _fuck_ is that annoying, two-faced bitch, Darcy Grey?" she asked in a stern voice, that even the slightest sound of her voice would make anyone shiver in fear. 

They didn't answer. No one dared to answer. Everyone is scared of what might be the last day of their miserable life if they ever say the wrong words. 

"Oh. Okay. I understand what's going on here." she laugh sarcastically. "You're saving your _so-called_ leader's fuckin ass." she look at them with those green eyes and out of fear, they took a step back. "Well, guess what?" pointing the gun at them, they all gasped, begging for her to spare their lives. 

The gun was slowly clicking and in every sound she produces in turning the cylinder of the revolver, is every breath being held out in terror. They were frightened, and scared, and she couldn't help but laugh. She was loving the panic drawn on their disgusting faces. She was loving the cries, and despair, and the way they yell for help. They look so desperate for survival. And it's so pathetic. They all look pathetic. "Your lives or hers." she jumbled through her mouth. "You choose."

"Don't, please!" someone shouted.

"We don't know where she is!" another guy said, stepping out at the middle of the crowd. Then his arms grabbed a young lady, who seems to be clearly on her early 20's, pushing her front and struggling to keep her still, as she was forcing to get out of his strong grips. "But this girl is her sister o-or cousin."

"What?!"

"Take her instead!" the guy insisted, pushing the girl hard enough that she almost fell on the hard pavement. He backed away after that, leaving her alone in front of Lena.

"No, please, no! He's lying! I don't even know this woman you're talking about." she pleaded while she was already crying. 

Lena just stare at her.

"Kill her and spare our lives." he said once again.

And the girl cried even louder with that. "Please, no."

"Okay then." she said and just after half a second, a gunshot was heard and the guy was now lying on the floor, blood dripping through his head. "Asshole."

Then they all screamed, running away from the dead body. While the girl was nothing but surprised—well, yeah, glad too that she's alive—as she give Lena an incredulous look. But the latter just shrugged.

"I don't hurt gorgeous women like you, sweetie." she revealed in a flirty tone. Then adding, "Just the guys." before finishing off with a wink.

And eventhough she didn't shoot her in the head, which she's glad she didn't, the girl still back away from her and run towards the group of people for safety reasons. You might not know what she's gonna do. Or what she's capable of. So it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Who's next?" she announced, not long before,

"Lena Luthor."

A smirk crawled up on her face when she heard a voice from behind her called her name. 

"Darcy Grey." she said, then turning around only to face a redheaded woman pointing a gun straight to her face. "Long time no see."

"Put down your gun."

"Or not. No. Maybe not. Cause I think it's only, like, forty-eight hours since—"

"I said put down your gun!" she yelled.

Lena chuckled. "Okay, okay." She showed her the gun, to mock her, probably, then threw it away on her direction. "As you wish, my lady."

"What are you doing here?"

She took a step forward.

"Move and I'll blow your head off."

"Taking what's mine on the first place." Lena replied, ignoring the latter's threat.

"You don't own anything in here anymore."

Lena slowly walk across the place, wandering her eyes on the unpleasant sight being shown to her as she slip her fingers on the metal cage, not caring if the beast inside is flaunting it's teeth on her, cause all she have to do is look at him straight in the eyes and he's now scampering away from her like a scared little puppy. Hell, all she have to do is breath and everyone will be running for their lives. 

"You're still here so technically, I do." 

"We had a deal, remember?" 

"And you still have a debt to pay, Ms. Grey." she said, crossing her arms. "I assume you keep all my stuffs?" she asked, smiling, as if she's not being threatened nor being pointed out with a gun.

"You mean trash?" she spitted in disgust.

Lena pouted. "That's not a nice thing to say."

"I dumped them all already. I don't need _garbage_ here in _my_ place."

"Aw, man." she mock upset. "I have my favorite dress in there."

"Get out."

Lena laughed. "You're not actually intimidating like you think you are, Grey." 

"And you're just as sick as I think you are, Lena." 

"I suppose."

"Get out, you psycho. If you don't want my men to drag you out of here instead." she threatened, cocking her head to the side. Then five aliens suddenly appeared out of nowhere, creating a barrier surrounding Lena.

Lena raised her hands in the air. "Fine." she gave her a smile, then turn around to give everyone a smile too, before she walk towards the redhead. There was a sudden pause in her trance. "On second thought," the bump on the sole of her boots was the gun she threw earlier. Smirking, she grab it with her foot then kick it up high enough to her eye level and swiftly clutch it with her right hand. It was so fast and smooth that Darcy didn't noticed right away. And before she even pull the trigger and blow Lena's face off, the latter already snatched the gun away from her and hit her hard in the head with her own gun (at least she didn't shoot her), making her fall unconscious on the floor. Then she spun around, guns in her hands, as she shoot the aliens running towards to attack her. 

It didn't last long when the bullets ran out so she threw the guns away before she threw hard punches on the aliens. Everyone saw this as an opportunity to escape. They all ran through the door without bothering to look back. Leaving Lena alone with those aliens.

She was fighting them all at the same time. Two punches or so on one and a flying kick on the other. She was doing okay, though she was being beaten up too. One of the aliens grabbed her by the leg but instead of getting hurled up, she took this as an opportunity to lock the alien's head between her legs. Grabbing something from her leather jacket, she swiftly thrust it into his neck before he could even restrain. He felt the liquid substance slowly coursing through his system and in just a matter of seconds, he was now unconscious and falling on the hard pavement. Lena briskly jump out of him, smoothly landing on the ground.

There are still four of them and Lena wasn't even bothered with that. Once again, she shoved her hands inside her jacket, grabbing four daggers and tossing it casually on the four aliens charging into her. They all stopped with that, peering at the part where the dagger landed on their bodies. Then a ticking sound was heard, like a microwave timer waiting to get the popcorn to pop. 

"Kaboom." she told them, her eyebrows rising up.

And after she said that word, they all explode, heads and arms flying everywhere in the place. Heavy droplets of blood splatter onto her face, her beautiful leather jacket and her favorite boots. She wipe some of it that's covering her eyes before standing up, only to be stopped when she felt something cold and sharp against her throat, warm breath fanning her ears.

"It's time for you to die, Lena Luthor." Darcy's voice was so close and so full of resentment and wrath towards the name she just spitted out. But Lena wasn't afraid nor terrified. She was chuckling. "Any last words?"

"You're outfit is disgusting." she said before stomping the other woman's foot, pushing the knife away from her and hitting her face with the back of her head.

She then snatch away the knife from her hand and imitate what she did to her earlier, pressing that sharp object against her throat.

"Do you really think that a single _fucking_ knife, which by the way is not that sharp, would take me to death?" she whispered to her ears, quite offended as it was evident on her tone. "That's insulting. Your insulting me."

"You're insane."

"Insane is such a mean word for me these past few days." she pointed out. "I kind of prefer _mentally_ creative." then she grinned. 

She pushed the knife tighter to her throat. "Repeating what you said earlier, any last words?"

"FREEZE!"

A loud yelling stop Lena from slitting the woman's throat, tilting her head to see men, and probably women too, in black uniforms surrounding her, all their guns pointed straight at her. Then there was a blur who came from the roof, a quick and sudden blur that no one even notice. And in just a snap, there was _she_ , the _super_ , now standing beside the woman agent who seems to be in charge.

"Well, well, well," Lena went on. "If it isn't Supergirl and her trusty sidekick," she plastered her gazed on the certain agent. "......Agent Danvers."

"You son of a bitch." Alex growled. She's only an inch or so on pulling the trigger and blowing the psycho's head off. And if she pushes her just right, she'll definitely do it with _freaking_ open arms.

Lena made a sizzling sound with her mouth. "I like it when you talk dirty, Danvers."

"Let her go." she commanded in full authority, slowly stepping towards the two.

"The only way I'll let her go is if I slit open her fucking neck."

"Lena, please." Kara started, slowly stepping towards the two. "You don't have to do this—"

"Are you giving me another peptalk, Superbabe?" she asked, and the endearment seems to make Kara's forehead creased, stopping her from her, yes, Lena's right, a possible peptalk. "Cause I'll tell you, that won't work on me anymore." 

"I—this isn't a peptalk." she lied. "We just want to help you, Lena. _I_ , want to help you. And in order for me to do that, you have to stop and listen to me first."

"This sounds a lot like a peptalk to me."

"Let Ms. Grey go. Stop all this madness." she continue, as she drew to a halt three feet closer to the two. "I know you could be a lot better than this."

"Look, pumpkin, I admit—I love you. I love you with all of my heart, even the deepest, darkest end of my whole internal system up to the very peak of my soul. I really do. But the thing is, I love killing people too. And I'm sorry to say this but I kinda choose the latter over you. Cause I know that this whole Romeo and Juliet thing we're doing out here isn't gonna work out." 

Kara look at her in confound.

"Though I must admit, you look _absolutely_ gorgeous today—or tonight, perhaps. Is it the hair? Have you been at the salon lately?"

"Wha—no!" 

"Or maybe the outfit? Did you change something in that ridiculous outfit you're wearing—no offense, dear."

Kara scoffed.

Lena blew out a breath. "Oh. Right. Who am I kidding? Of course, you always look gorgeous! So I really shouldn't be surprised or anything." she revealed, making the blonde feel flustered enough to take a step back.

She _really_ didn't see _all_ that coming.

"Excuse me?"

"You're welcome, sweetheart." she replied. Then the knife on Grey's throat loosen up a bit when Lena chuckled, and she grabbed this as an opportunity to squirm out of her grip. But the poor attempt only makes things worse, as it resulted to a shallow cut on her throat.

"Ooh. That must've hurt." Lena mocked when Darcy groaned in pain.

Alex was about to make a move when a piece of metal came flying towards them. She look over to where the object came from, only to see a now broken metal cage ring with a large beast growling inside.

It caught everyone's attention, including Lena, so Kara took it as an opportunity to grab the knife on her hand and free the woman from her grip. Then she threw a punch that Lena swiftly dodged. Attempting to throw another one, she was stopped when the beast started attacking their men.

"I'll handle it." Kara yelled, enough for Alex to hear before flying over to it's direction and greeting it with her fist.

While Alex, on the other hand, started cuffing Darcy Grey.

"What the hell?"

"You're under arrest, Ms. Grey."

"For what?!"

Alex look at her. "Trespassing. As I am completely aware that this isn't your property, nor you share ownership on it. Felony for all the humans you kidnapped then forced to fight here and died. For violating the Human Rights Act Article 3, 4 and 5. And I assume you have no legal permit to run this business too." she told her and the woman didn't respond. "So I supposed that's enough for a lifelong sentence for you, Ms. Grey." then she drag her to her men, passing her to one of the them as she clutch her gun once again. "Search the place up and read her rights." she ordered, before turning to Lena, who was now on the verge of escaping. 

"Put your hands in the air!" she yelled, stopping Lena from going through the back door. 

Lena smirked before turning around to face her. Then she slowly raise both her hands, shaking it for emphasis. "Anything for you, Agent Danvers."

Alex neared her and quickly twist her arms on her back, cuffing her hands and leaning closer to her. "If I were you, I wouldn't be feeling too confident about myself." she whispered through her ear. "This might be the last time you step foot on this city." she added that somehow made Lena chuckle mockingly.

Alex pushed her to walk.

"You're just wasting your time putting me back on that place."

"Oh you're not going back to the asylum, if that's what you're thinking."

Lena snickered.

"You're coming with us. At the DEO. Where you will rot forever in a _fucking_ cell."

"Cool." Lena blurted out, her voice was filled with sarcastic enthusiasm. "New place."

As soon as they reached the DEO, after a few painstaking hours of searching the place, calling the NCPD, which includes detective dimples and Alex's _sorta_ girlfriend, Maggie Sawyer, to escort Ms. Grey to prison, and as for Kara, fighting the beast and getting upset as it slammed her hard on the ground—they are immediately greeted by their fellow comrades who are nothing but surprised at the unexpected presence of one Lena Luthor, walking with her hands cuffed as she was being accompanied—or the better word is _dragged_ _—_ by Agent Danvers. Some gazed at her bitterly, thinking about the innocent people she killed with no mercy, while some look at her in fear, thinking about, once again, the innocent people she killed with no _fucking_ mercy. Lena glance at them, winking when she caught some of their eyes.

"Lena Luthor's in the house!" Winn announced perkily, popping out of nowhere on the sides.

Lena shot him a look and somehow, it made him back away in fear.

"I believe there's approximately 89 percent chance she'll haunt you to sleep."

"Ah!" he yelled out of horror, then he look over his shoulders only to see Brainy standing behind him with his hands clasped together on his back.

"11 percent chance she'll jump on you now and brutally cut your head off."

"What are you doing here?!" he growled at him, his hand on his chest.

Brainy look at him as if he's the dumbest person he met in his whole life. "I'm working here. Well, not actually working since I don't really get paid. More like, providing them help, volunteering myself to be of an assistance and, considering I'm a genius with a 12th-level intellect, sharing them all my knowledge and wisdoms about mostly....." he trailed off, humming as he pretended to think. ".....everything." he finished off sassily.

And Winn could only roll his eyes.

"I was just asking why you're here _scaring me!"_

Brainy's eyebrows rose. "Oh. My bad."


End file.
